Superstar Sensations
by OrganOfFlames
Summary: Shintaro has the whole cold house to himself, until his drunk sister stumbles through the door. It's up to him to get her showered and in bed, but things don't work quite as he planned. Shintaro x Momo one-shot.


**Author's Note:** **Got another Kagerou Project one-shot for ya! Shintaro x Momo, so if that is not your thing, then I suggest you back away slowly. I tried to write another one-shot in first person, but I don't think it worked as well as "Secrets in Plain Sight". This is a one-shot right now, but in the future I may make either another chapter or another one-shot relating to this story. Please give your feedback so I can improve in the future. Thank you!**

 **Also as a side note, the** ** _italics_** **at the end of the story is third person.**

Argh… My room is so cold... "Somebody bring me a heater!"

My demands reach no one, as expected. My sister, being a pop idol sensation, is out performing at her very own concert. I would love to say how proud I am of her, but I have a theory she is stealing all my potential for her own! I mean seriously, how can one kid be an idol superstar, while the other is a NEET? It doesn't add up. I want a refund.

My mother is also out. Her work is currently forcing her to take nightshifts way more often than it should. So basically, I home alone… Freezing… And no one cares. My old computer pal, ENE, no longer lives in my computer now that she has her human body back. My depressing days are back in action.

Tonight I'm keeping myself busy. I just finished watching a bunch of anime finales now that the fall season is over. Now, I'm going to kick back and take it easy for the rest of the night. With my cola beverage in hand, I swing downstairs and crash on the comfortable couch my mother brought, spending a little bit of Momo's money. If you have a comfortable couch, it's only natural to have a large television to match; also brought with Momo's money, although she did consent to both purchases. No one was home, a wonderfully huge T.V and a cosy couch, all the conditions are set for me to have left my room and enjoy what life has to offer.

I swiftly snatch the remote from the coffee table and switch the television on. Immediately I get reminded of why I don't watch T.V that often. News, infomercials and hospital dramas. Not my cup of tea honestly. Luckily for me, I'm a king with the remote and I begin to use my powers for the greater good. I escape the horrible mess of 'old people' channels and arrive at the cartoons and kids shows. I wouldn't normally admit it, but this was more my style… I'm a sad individual after all…

I snuggled into the couch, rubbing my cheeks on the soft cushions that match the large sofa. I let my mouth slowly open and begin to breathe heavily through it. In short time, drool begs to leave. I'm a slob, no doubt. Trying to get comfortable, I throw my pants off and wiggle around in my silky boxers.

My next half an hour was spent exactly like this. My eyes following the bright colours of an animated comedy, laughing at the hidden adult jokes and even the most childish of jokes. As the show ended, I was left unsatisfied. The upcoming show was boring and the other channels were just as bad. "Why…?" I moan to myself, pouting as I attempt to wipe the drool from my left cheek. My stretched arm barely nudges the remote in my poor effort to grab it. I was defeated.

Time continued as I knew so harshly. Ten minutes went by as I grimaced towards the television. The force didn't work and neither did clapping… Why can't life just be that simple? God, if you give me telekinesis, I promise I won't use it for evil or mischief. I will use it for my personal laziness and the occasional good. Hmm. Perhaps I shouldn't be so honest with him, I need to work on my pleading skills and maybe even my puppy dog eyes.

It was time. I built up as much strength as I could and lunged towards the remote. I got it! I got it! I'm on the ground, but I got it! Was it worth it? Debatable.

Settling back in, I flip through the channels and end up frowning as I arrive on the channel I started. The news was bustling with how the Japanese economy was doing before switching to the growing crisis of NEET's in society and finally coming to the huge local concert that wrapped up almost an hour ago. Really? An hour ago! Ah man… I was really wishing I could spend more time lazing around like this although Momo's typically completely knackered after a full on concert like tonight so I still may have some shreds of dreams left.

Just as I was mulling over the complicated situation in my head, the front door swung open, hitting the wall with decent force behind it. Uh-oh, something must've not gone right if she's acting this angry. Maybe I should just hide while she disappears into her room. Oh, but first, pants! I jump off the couch and grab the waists of my pants, slipping one leg in. I've been caught in her sights. She arrived in the lounge faster than I expected… Dammit!

"Shin!" She cheered in a strange manner, very unlike her usual self. "Shin!" She repeated, holding back laughter. "How unsightly! Hehe…" Every stride she took looked as though she was desperately fighting gravity. I finish pulling up my pants. "I missed you at tonight's concert! You should really… Really come to one, heh." After continuing the gap she left in her sentence, she jumped at me. Her breath reeked of alcohol. What the hell? She's way too young…

"Oi, where did you get that?" I try to look stern and angry, like an older brother should look when he encounters the younger sibling misbehaving.

She just giggled. Please don't mock me… "You look silly with that face big brother!" Is this her true self? No, it can't be. Absolutely not. "Did I do good tonight?" Her eyes twinkled up at me.

"Er, I can't say for sure. I haven't seen anything yet." I'm too busy trying to hold her straight to properly try to engage in conversation.

Momo began to jump on the spot. "Then let you sis perform just for you!" Oh this can't be good… Where the hell did she get alcohol? God, mother's going to be pissed… Shit, am I going to get in trouble somehow.

The idol shuffled away into the middle of the living room and posed before croaking out some lyrics to a song I'm fairly certain is not hers. The first hint was that she was trying to rap. Definitely trying, I can give her that at least. Wait… Please tell me she didn't attempt this on stage!

I desperately need to calm her down and get her to sleep otherwise she's going to break something, whether it's a bone or furniture, it will be solid evidence that Momo was intoxicated. "How… Wonderful Momo! Let's uh… Get you to bed. You must be tired after that long concert!"

"Nah-uh, I'm full of energy!" She cheered, waving her arms back and forth. Momo, please don't make this difficult… I beg of you.

"Well, you should save that energy for tomorrow!" I'm trying my best, honest. "Off to bed, I'll even walk you there."

Momo blushes almost as if she was waiting for those words. "Oh brother… I didn't think you were going to be so straight forward… I'm not sure if I'm ready…" She covers her face nervously. My eyes widen. What did she just say? What did she just say? What did she just say? No, I heard wrong… It's obvious I heard wrong! I need to cut down on the porn, urgently! I feel my cheeks get hotter, but I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding.

"Well, I can't go to bed this sweaty… Help me big brother!" She giggled once more. Man, she's so weird when she's drunk. She does have a point though, it would feel awful to wake up after going to bed like that.

"A-Alright Momo. I'll walk you to the bathroom." I offer from the kindness of my heart. Man, I'm actually rather nice! Momo giggled. She should seriously not drink, even when she's legally allowed to, this is embarrassing for the both of us. Her sweaty arms wrapped around my waist as she tried to push me towards the hallway. "Okay, okay. Let's get going. Just… Don't hurt yourself somehow…"

Her drunken state was worse than I could've ever thought it to be. Her face was pressed up against my back, definitely dribbling. I could hear her legs walking in an uneven pace as I was essentially her chariot. My fingers fumble to find the light switch to the pitch black hallway. She beat me to it, slamming her hand against the small switch. Pointless…

We continued our walk towards the bathroom all while she is mumbling what I assume to be gibberish, unless she knows some bizarre foreign language that I was unaware of. I can feel my body tense as we approach the bathroom and I know exactly why. My sister, whom I've honestly never thought about in this manner… Okay maybe once… Ahem. Anyway, I'm helping my sister the bathroom, I can't help but feel a little… Distracted at this moment. I've also just noticed her breasts squeezing against my back. They were soft and incredibly… Wait, I'm not going there. She's my sister after all.

The bathroom door creaks as I softly push it open, peaking inside to find the next light switch. Once I found it, I snatched up the victory, flicking it on with satisfaction deep in my eyes. I've done it! I've beaten my sister at something! Well, sure my grades were much better than hers, but who cares about that when it was something my sister are equally good at, flipping on light switches!

Wow… Ignore that.

Momo immediately pushed past me to step foot onto the tiled floor. She threw her hands up into the air and announced that she was about to shower, beginning to slur some of her words. Even though she was drunk, her hair and make-up had been done extremely well for her concert, they were still in, almost, perfect condition. Next thing I realised was that she was humming a familiar tune, one of the songs she must've sung tonight, while undressing herself from the casual clothing the assistants at the concert would have given her to avoid the public eye afterwards. Her shirt dropped to the floor, her cherry pink bra directly in my line of sight. The next piece of clothing was her jeans. I'll be honest, I actually want to know what colour panties she was wearing. Y'know, the next piece of the puzzle. But since I'm the respectable older brother, I turned away, closing the door behind me.

For three seconds.

After those three seconds past, my idol sister swung open the door I was leaning against. "Argh!" I outwardly complain as my back hits the cold, hard, tiled floor. I let my eyes open, needing to get a good check of my surroundings and in my surroundings was cherry panties right above me. My sister is currently standing over me in her underwear. My body has never been so conflicted before. The eyes I behold are taking in every bump and curve I can see from beneath her. Momo doesn't seem to mind, in fact, she seems oddly happy with this turn of events.

"Hey there brother! Wel-Welcome back!" She giggled, trying to keep her words above the alcohol flowing through her body. She either had a lot of it or she's a total lightweight. "What are you doing down there?" She asked seemingly innocently.

Shit. I'm still enjoying the view. Shit. I shouldn't be enjoying the view! Gah!

"Eh, uh I um… Don't worry about it. I'll uh… Ahem." My words flutter out into what I would consider verbal nonsense.

Momo giggled once more. Is it just me or is she getting cuter? Fuck! Stop it!

I decided it's best to get back on my feet as soon as possible. "Well, uh, you should have your, uh, shower now…" I'm actually so glad she is drunk out of her mind right now. If this was happening while she was sober, she'd never speak to me again. But then again, this is her fault for coming home drunk so none of this would've happened in the first place if she was sober. Damn Momo!

She giggled once more. I hear her feet lightly smack against the tiled floor as she gleefully makes her way to the shower. I glance over to her to make sure she's still doing everything right. She swung the temperature handle to the hottest it could go. Is this really a good idea for her to have a shower like this? She'll probably kill herself…

Being the good brother and human being I am, I adjust the handle to an appropriate temperature. In return, Momo wrapped her arms around me, her breasts pressing against my left arm. I'm already being to panic. She puckers her lips and smooches me on the cheek. I don't know what to say or think at this point. Well, I should calm down a little, it was probably more of a sibling kiss than a lover's kiss, right? "Thanks brother!" See, exactly! Siblings, nothing more going on here. No need to bring up the law! Wait… What is she…? Holy crap! Momo is kissing down my neck, using her tongue as well. The entire thing was rather sloppy, but I can't exactly blame her for that. Hold up, never mind that! Her lips are currently trailing down my neck. I can't take my mind off of the dirty thoughts about my sister that keeps appearing in my head. Not my fault! She's provoking me!

I must take control for the sake of our siblingship! In a hasty manoeuvre, I grab Momo by her shoulders and push her into the shower. She was still wearing her cherry underwear, but that doesn't matter at this point. I just want her showered and in bed! And not in a dirty way!

I turn to leave, but she calls me back. "Don't le-leave me Shin! I could… Hurt myself!" She laughed… Mockingly? I'm not quite sure, but she's right, she will probably cause harm to herself somehow. I make my sigh well-known to her, but she doesn't care in the slightest. After consulting my smartest thoughts, I found it best to sit down and face the wall.

With nothing to occupy my mind, the previous two minutes of listening to water drop and a drunken girl giggle about absolutely nothing. My mind has been dipping into the gutter some more, but to defend myself, I've not been thinking of my sister that much. More so Ki-. More so other girls who I shall not disclose, even on my deathbed in fear that the very moment I mention her, I will really arrive on my deathbed.

What the?! My shoulder is becoming increasingly wet… Something is dripping on me! No, this pressure must mean… Momo is touching my shoulder…

Hold on, I'm on the other side of the room which means… She is stark naked, right behind me, still giggling… What is happening?!

"Hey brother…" Momo began. "I know you've been sneaking glances…" Her voice was sounding very shy and cute, but she's lying! I have done no such thing.

I will not let her defile my name any further! I spin around on my arse to start my defence. "Why would I-" I was cut off.

"See! You just did it!" She laughed. I blushed, hard. My eyes quietly dart down her body, widening as they do so. Her orange hair is very wet, mostly stuck down on her face. Her mouth shows the shape of a smirk as if I played right into her hands. Her skin is pale, but almost spotless like an idol is described to be. Her breasts bounce as she moves, rather large, or at least larger than whom I was just thinking about. The pink erect nipples captivate my eyes. I suddenly shoot my eyes back upwards, taking a serious glance at her eyes. They're glowing red. I actually did just play into her hands. She wanted this to happen! Thanks to the Mekakushi Dan, she has trained her eye power so it is mostly under her command, so she must be doing this on purpose.

She stands, legs apart, over my lap as she slowly kneels down. I'm nervous. I try to back up, but the wall is right behind me. I have no choice but to focus my attention on her. Her wet hands grope my cheeks, pulling me in for a kiss. I'm about to kiss my sister… Like, a proper, lovers kiss… Holy shit.

Alcohol. That was the main taste. Whilst alcohol isn't my thing, kissing was something I could get use to. Her lips, soft. Her reaction, cute. Her technique, one thousand times better than mine! What is this? Her tongue has delved into my mouth, running along the top of mine. She begins to moan. I can't deny my erection at this point. My sister is extremely erotic! Laws? What laws!

She may be more sensitive due to the alcohol, but why would she moan so much just from kissing? I need to investigate. Glancing my eyes downwards, I see her special spot rubbing against my crotch. I'm so nervous, I didn't even feel her doing it! I need to get my shit together!

Her weight is mostly on me, but my body is too numb to feel a thing. I take a glance down and can't help but notice her breasts pushing into my chest. With her left hand free, she runs it down my chest towards my privates before… Ahh! Her kissing technique is slowly degrading, but I can't get enough of it!

My hands cup my sister's ample breasts. I've never felt anything softer! As I roll my thumb over her rigid nipples, she moans. I'm even hearing her moan my name! Her drunken grip on my erection through my pants is probably terrible, but I feel as if I'm being carried by hormones. She doesn't waste any more time and unzips my pants. Her semi-violent hand movements scares me slightly, but I'm a brave boy, I can handle a scrap or two for the light at the end of the tunnel.

The moment her wet hand touched my bare cock, I was sure I was going to burst. She pulls my erection out of my pants and begins to rub downwards. Once she got to my base, she'd run her fingers back up and tease my tip for few seconds. An odd technique, but strangely good. My little sister is knowledgeable about this sort of thing… Why? I refuse to let her be messing around with men at her age! It must be due to her popularity or something…

"B-Brother." She whispers in my ear; her heavy, warm breath heating up my face. She trailed her tongue down my neck, beginning to kiss my shoulder. Every time I flick her light-pink nipples with my thumbs, her entire body softly shudders under the pleasure. Her wet hair mops over my shoulder as her tongue makes figure eights running down my arm. What should I do now…?

"I… I've been… Saving my… First time for you big brother…" Momo muttered out under her breath. I caught those words from the side. Without meaning to react this way, my eyes shot open and my airways stopped working. Her words were adorable, but that also meant… She's been thinking of having her way with me for a while… And she is still a virgin! Holy Hell!

I force myself to shut off my internal monologue as Momo begins to do something else. I feel a warmth run down my cock. Looking down, I notice she's rubbing her privates against mine, but keeping it from entering. "Ah… Ahh… Ooh!" Her moaning sparks my urges every time. I'm starting to get impatient, but her drunken kisses are keeping me satisfied for now. Her warm tongue drags up my arm once she reached close to the end. She's arrived back in my mouth. The technique is the same, but it feels better, like I'm getting better or at least average…

We could both lose our virginity right now, that's how close I have become. I decide to let her breasts go, letting them drop against my chest. My hands explore around the body, feeling her idol smooth skin, running my palms along her hips and approaching her arse. The soft, bouncy nature of her arse makes me twitch with anticipation all the more.

Momo laughs once more. "Oh, do… Ya want to do it now… Big brother?" She leans in once more and kisses my neck. "Good. Because I couldn't wait any longer." One more laugh and I felt her shift in my lap. I couldn't see due to her wet hair in my face, but I could tell I was about to enter my sister. My head was hitting her entrance, requesting entry, but she was tight. "Nn…" She mumbled as she gripped my cock. I could feel her warmth on the edge. Oh how badly I want to enter her, but I'm a good person and am waiting for her to do it.

"Y-You're rather big, aren't you?" She laughed again, still drunkenly. Thank God, my confidence just skyrocketed, but I hope this doesn't affect the sex in a negative way. My hands are still on her arse so I decide to try and edge it in. "Ah!" She moaned out, hands hitting the titled wall with a wet slap. I accidentally pushed in a bit too far. Half of my shaft is deep in my sister and it feels so good, well for me at least. Momo is biting her lips with her eyes squinted shut.

"Uh, Momo. You alright?" I muster up the courage to speak, tapping her softly as I do. Her warmth is enveloping me, but I must act responsibly for now.

Momo pushed off the wall and onto my shoulders, hugging me tightly. Her body pressed up against mine. "I-I'm good… Just give me a second to… Ah…" Momo spoke softly into my ear. Her drunken state seems to be a little more serious now. Her tight pussy is making my mind melt, but we've barely started at this point. "Alright… I… I think I'm good now…" She confirmed, gripping me once more and pushing downwards onto my cock. "Oh God!" She cried out, I believe due to pleasure. Her entire body was shaking as she pulled up. She was so tight around my cock that I'm afraid she'll pull out and we won't be able to put it back in.

I listened to her breathing as she dropped her body back down and then once again, up. She seemed to be getting into a pattern without any pain now, but a whole lot of pleasure for both of us. "God… You're filling me up!" She moaned with a slur. Her breasts were bouncing in my face as she built up speed. I managed to catch part of one in my mouth, sucking on the flesh to leave a mark. "Oh fuck! Shin!" Her moans are making me want to do more to her. We've already gone this far, it's not like I'm going to suddenly turn on my behaviour. My only hope is that she's happy with this once she is sober.

The sounds that our bodies are making resemble the sounds I hear from pornography. At least they're realistic in some regard. I've become conscious of my breathing, but I can't control it, my body is too excited and so is hers. She's no longer simply bouncing up and down. Her body is now going side to side and forwards and backwards; a real drunken mess, but a real hot mess. My grip on her breast is getting stronger with every bounce she makes. "Ahh! Shin! Oh fuck! Y-You're… So big!"

I gazed upon her fingers which were twitching in front of my eyes. Quickly after noticing this, she grappled onto my shoulders while her mouth was brought back to mine. Immediately, her tongue is being pressed along mine. My cock is still pleasuring her from inside.

My sister's wet body is creating a pool beneath us. The soft feeling of her sizable breasts is something I can't get enough of. Her small moans appearing from her throat makes me want to squeeze harder, thrust faster and kiss a whole lot more. I can feel my carnal-self burning to take control. My desires are telling me to take charge and show her how good we can feel together, but her erotic, blushing face is keeping me satisfied enough. I'm already kissing her, but I so badly want to kiss her more. How did this happen? Only moments ago I was fretting the fact that if I see her naked, she send me to the gallows! It has to be the alcohol, but then… Does that make this okay?

"Ah… Ah… Shin… More!" Momo cried out, her fingers digging into my back. Hell yeah, it's okay! I'm still reaching deep inside of her and she must be enjoying it more and more due to her moans becoming more distorted and frequent. Her pussy seems to be tightening around my cock every time her thighs pound back against mine. I can tell the end of my fuse is going to arrive soon enough, but she seems ready to blow too. Her cheeks are on fire. Her eyes are barely open. Her tongue is flicking inside my mouth in random spurs of movement.

The moment I even slightly pinch her erect nipples or squeeze her breasts, she takes a sharp breath and then proceeds to moan out my name some more. Listening to her lewd panting between sexual moans is something I never thought I'd be hearing, but I'm happy as hell that it is.

Without me realising, my body had slid down the bathroom wall and my head is the only part of me resting against it. Momo hasn't seemed to notice either, then again, her drunken state is still pretty much the same as before. Now that I'm practically lying down in the puddle she created, Momo has a lot more room for movement on top of me. Whether that is a good thing, I guess I'll soon find out.

Her lips are no longer next to mine. Instead, she's moaning towards the ceiling, almost howling in a sense. "Kya~! Oh God!" My hands were itching to do more than just fondle her breasts. "Ah, fu-" Every time, I only want to do more with her. "Nn… Mmh… Holy fuck!" I think we both want more, and more and more.

With a burst of sudden energy, I sat up to the best of my ability. To keep my balance, I latch onto her left nipple with my mouth and begin suckling hard. I swing my arms around her back to help support myself, but I must've pushed her down by doing so as her next moan was loud, but perfectly pleasing to my ears. "Oh fuck, Shin! I-I-I'm… Coming!"

As soon as the last syllable dropped from her quivering lips, I felt her tight pussy clamp down more on my cock. It seems harder for her to move now, but I can't really do much to help that. Oh, never mind about that. She's not finding it hard to move, she's finding it hard to stay still as large amount of erotic liquid sprayed onto my body and clothing.

I'm highly doubtful that I would be able to remove my cock if I tried. I feel like it's actually trying to pull me in further and I'm sure Momo would enjoy that. In fact, let me try.

With my arms around her body, I push her downwards, all while her back is arching and her ejaculatory fluids are still squirting out. Her pelvis hits mine. "Ah fu- fuck!" She cries out. I can feel her entire body tensing as another powerful squirt added to the pool of water and her nectar.

Whoa! My mind as been so caught up in watching my sister experience her first orgasm because of me, I haven't been paying attention to the pleasure my own body has been taking in. My cock is beginning to twitch and Momo knows. She can feel it moving differently inside of her. "Nn… Hnn…" She's trying her hardest not to let too many moans slip out, but it's obviously difficult for her.

"Eh, uh, M-Momo… I'm about to… Cum… Where, uh, where should I?" I stutter. Personally, I don't think I'm to blame for being this inexperienced since I'm, well, inexperienced! Momo continues to ride on me, but is giving no indication whether or not I'm going to cum inside of her, but if she doesn't answer soon…

Oh God! It's happened… And it feels so good. My cum is shooting deep inside of her and she definitely feels it. "Oh yes! Mm… God, yes!" Momo looks positively high on ecstasy. Her red cheeks, bitten bottom lip and relaxed eyes all told me this.

Whilst orgasming, her fingers never let up on my shoulders, but now they're as delicate as can be. Her riding has come to an end along with her orgasm. Her breathing tells me everything, she is tired, drunk and satisfied. She collapses onto my chest, snuggling her wet hair under my chin. Her wonderful breasts press up against my body while her mouths begins to drool onto my chest. A hot, drunken mess… Also, my sister… Eh, I really don't care right now. I hope she doesn't care either…

Well, I suppose I should do something about my sister now that, uh… That's over. Carefully, I push her off me to my side. It was enough to wake her up, but not enough to get her active. "Hey Sis. Don't you think you should hop back in the shower now? Clean yourself up and get into bed?" I tried to give a calm voice, but considering I just had sex with this girl, I'm a little excited. Momo looks at me with hazy eyes and laughs softly. She simply begins to hold her arms up, waiting for me to lift her. I don't think she remembers that I'm a recluse which basically means my daily exercise is getting myself out of bed and carrying my snacks for the day to my room.

I can't fight her. I lift her up and hold onto her naked body to keep her from falling back down. With a bit of trouble, I get her back in the shower we're she basically just sat there, playing with the flowing water. Once she got somewhat cleaned up, I passed her some clothing and hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with the struggle of helping her into her own clothes. In the end, I had to.

"Alright, Momo. Bed time." I sigh, tired myself. With my arm around her waist, I help her walk to her room, or should I say stumble.

"…I wanna… Sleep with you…" I heard Momo mumble.

"Huh?"

"I want to sleep with you!" Her voice sounds childish, but I don't think I can argue with her.

I change direction to the other side of the hallway. "Alright, but you need to actually sleep." She made some sort of 'uh huh' sound mixed with a cheer.

Waking up, I look to my left to find my sister still fast asleep, but she was smiling. She's totally going to be bedridden all day, but at least she had fun last night. I know I did.

 _Momo woke up with a sore head, but a vivid memory of last night. A well celebrated concert, a few sneaky drinks with no harm intended even though she knows she shouldn't have and finally, sex with her brother. She was drunk during the sex, but that didn't mean she didn't want it. She truly had been in love with her brother, saving her first time for him and all. She only wished she hadn't acted so stupid whilst being under the influence, but at the end of the day, she was happy about it and it seemed to her that Shintaro was just as happy._

 **Author's Note:** **Hopefully you enjoyed that. If you did, please leave a review or favourite or something of the sort, I would greatly appreciate it. If you did enjoy it, you could check out my other Kagerou Project one-shots. For Momo x Hibiya - "Crowded Lust". For Kido x Kano - "Secrets in Plain Sights" and "Birth by Grief". For Takane x Shintaro - "Behind the Screen".**


End file.
